<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermitcraft Kinktober 2020 by Pumacat83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754433">Hermitcraft Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumacat83/pseuds/Pumacat83'>Pumacat83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Maid uniform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumacat83/pseuds/Pumacat83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Kinktober one-shots! Not sure if I’ll end up finishing it. Tags, characters, and relationships to be added with each update.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BdoubleO100/Keralis, Docm77/BdoubleO100, Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo, Grian/Iskall/Mumbo, Grian/Iskall85, Grian/Scar, Rendog/Stressmonster101, Stressmonster101/ZombieCleo/Falsesymmetry, Welsknight/Helsknight, Xisumavoid/Evil Xisumavoid, Xisumavoid/Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kinktober List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yay! Today is October 1st! So, I’ve decided to do Kinktober with the Hermitcraft people. The personas, anyways. Each chapter will probably be VERY short so I can do one each day. Here’s my list so far:</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Anal Oral (Iskall x Grian)</span></li>
<li><span>Maid Outfit (Doc x BDubs)
</span></li>
<li><span>In Heat (Rendog x Stressmonster)</span></li>
<li><span>Threesome (False x Cleo x Stress)</span></li>
<li><span>Blowjob (Wels x Hels)
</span></li>
<li><span>Vibrator in Public (False x Cleo)
</span></li>
<li><span>Bondage (BDubs x Keralis)
</span></li>
<li><span>Pet Play (Scar x Grian)
</span></li>
<li><span>Watching Masturbation (Keralis x BDubs)
</span></li>
<li><span>Praise (Xisuma x Grian)
</span></li>
<li><span>Lingerie (Grian x Iskall x Mumbo)</span></li>
<li><span>Slut Shaming (Xisuma x Evil Xisuma)
</span></li>
<li><span>Ball Gag (Iskall x Mumbo)
</span></li>
<li><span>Orgasm Delay/Denial (Hypno x
</span></li>
<li><span>Exhibitionism (Zed x Impulse x Tango)
</span></li>
<li><span>Sex Change (Grian x Stress)</span></li>
<li><span>Dildo (Stress x False)</span></li>
<li><span>Mirror Masturbation (Scar)
</span></li>
<li><span>Comfort Sex (xB x Xisuma)</span></li>
<li><span>Sleepy Sex (Grian x Scar)</span></li>
<li><span>Cunnilingus (False x Cleo)
</span></li>
<li><span>First Time w/ Guy (Impulse x Tango x Zed)</span></li>
<li><span>New Toys</span></li>
<li><span>Lap dance </span></li>
<li><span>Shibari</span></li>
<li><span>Handcuffs</span></li>
<li><span>Coming Out</span></li>
<li><span>Kisses</span></li>
<li><span>Nipple Play</span></li>
<li><span>Bruises and Hickeys</span></li>
<li><span>Orgasm</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I might not post every day because I’m forgetful. But I’ll try my best! Enjoy!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anal Oral (Iskall x Grian)–October 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iskall kissed him, hard and rough, and Grian gasped. There were teeth in his lip, hands up his shirt, a thigh between his legs–</p><p>Iskall pulled back, pulling a strangled cry from Grian’s throat. Without a word, Iskall grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it up and off, throwing it to the side. Then he returned to Grian’s mouth in a frenzy.</p><p>One hand was pulling at his nipple, twisting and yanking, the pain fighting with the pleasure just as he liked. The other was fumbling at the bedside table, trying to find the small bottle that had been tossed there after their last coupling.</p><p>Iskall found the bottle and drew away again, gazing down at the smaller man underneath him.</p><p>Grian was a mess. His hair was wild and tangled around his head and there were bite marks and bruises covering his neck and shoulders. His dark eyes were wide, pupils blown out in arousal.</p><p>“Please…” Grian whispered.</p><p>Iskall studied him for a second, then answered, “Hands and knees, now.” </p><p>Grian didn’t hesitate for a second. He pushed Iskall off of his lap and turned over so that he was balancing on his hands and knees, everything in view of Iskall’s penetrating gaze.</p><p>Iskall moved down to the foot of the bed and set the bottle down, grabbing Grian’s asscheeks with both hands and spreading him. Grian shivered at a warm breath on his hole.</p><p>Then he cried out as a warm, wet tongue made a long stroke up his entrance.</p><p>“Iskall!” Grian keened, his back bowing as he threw his head back. Iskall drew away and licked his lips before diving in again, moving up Grian’s asshole from bottom to top, then circling around it. Then he closed his lips around it and sucked.</p><p>Grian was trembling, his arms almost unable to support him. He had buried his face in the pillow to muffle his cries and was gasping at the pleasure. It wasn’t long before Iskall ran his tongue around the entrance again and then pushed inside.</p><p>That was all it took. With a final cry, Grian came, falling forward onto the bed, gasping as his dick spurted long ropes of white cum across his stomach and the sheets.</p><p>Iskall drew back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Grian was laying on his stomach, his arms unable to hold him up any longer.</p><p>Placing a gentle hand on his back, Iskall leaned in close to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Ready for round two?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Maid Outfit (Doc x BDubs)–October 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically BDubs wears a maid outfit and Doc fucks him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BDubs stood stock-still, breaths coming fast and shallow. Doc paced around him in a slow circle, drinking in every inch of his lover with a thirst stronger than lust.</p>
<p>The skirt wasn’t even long enough to cover his pert little ass. The back of his panties was visible just under the layer of ruffles, making the young man feel very exposed. A tight corset laced up his front and restricted his breathing. Black and white contrasted very well with his skin tone. Overall, it was not a bad look on him.</p>
<p>“You look good enough to eat, darling,” Doc growled, leaning in close to ghost his breath across the back of BDubs’ neck. </p>
<p>“Then- then why don’t you just do it?” BDubs breathed in response. Doc grinned, a sharp, predatory grin, and chuckled. </p>
<p>“You’re right. There’s no sense in waiting, is there? So I’ll just dig right in.” Then there were arms around BDubs’ waist, a mouth against his neck, and then teeth. BDubs let out a long, low moan, knees almost giving out. Doc didn’t bite hard enough to break the skin, just enough to leave a dark mark on the back of BDubs’ neck. </p>
<p>Scooping up BDubs, Doc spun around and threw the smaller man down onto the bed. BDubs gasped as he landed before Doc crawled over him, then he was kissing him, hard and rough, teeth pricking at his soft lips. </p>
<p>There was a tongue in his mouth, running over his own tongue, and then Doc was pulling away, looming over BDubs. He grabbed the front of the dress with both hands and pulled, ripping it open, the laces coming undone. </p>
<p>BDubs was gasping and panting, dazed from the show. Doc grinned down at him before pushing his lab coat off and letting it fall to the floor. BDubs wheezed like he was dying at the sight of Doc.</p>
<p>“Want me to prep you, love?” Doc whispered, leaning down close to his ear.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” BDubs gasped. Doc reached into his pocket for a bottle of lube and pulled it out, pouring some onto the first two fingers of his left hand. Then he shoved BDubs’ skirt up and yanked his panties down with one swift motion. </p>
<p>BDubs grabbed the edge of the skirt with both hands, eyes widening as Doc pressed the pad of his first finger to BDubs’ entrance. Then his back arched with a cry as the finger slid in. </p>
<p>A second finger was pushing in as BDubs was beginning to adjust, causing him to gasp and squeeze his eyes shut. He gripped his skirt tighter <br/>with both hands, panting. </p>
<p>Doc looked up as he began to thrust his fingers in and out, only to about the middle of his fingers at the deepest. Every time he reached the tips, he spread his fingers, opening BDubs up for his cock. <br/>The view Doc was met with when he looked up at said man was enough to make him want to take him right then and there. He had to be patient, though, or else he would hurt BDubs. </p>
<p>The builder’s mouth was open, drool spilling down the corner. His eyes were half-lidded and hazy as he stared down at Doc. His own dick stood proud and erect, a delicious red at the tip and dripping precum. </p>
<p>Doc slipped another finger inside along with the other two, eagerness overriding his senses. BDubs keened and threw his head back again, rolling his hips down onto the digits. </p>
<p>“Doc- Doc, just fuck me, please!” BDubs begged. </p>
<p>“I’m ready, I swear I am!” Another loud moan pulled itself from his throat as Doc nudged past his sweet spot with his fingers, pushing deeper now. </p>
<p>“Please!” </p>
<p>Doc growled something unintelligible and pulled off his shorts in one impatient movement, boxers gone with them. </p>
<p>His cock was long and hard, thick at the base and blunted at the tip. He drizzled a generous amount of lube on his length, grabbed one of BDubs’ legs, and then paused. </p>
<p>BDubs whined and looked up, wondering why Doc had stopped. Then there was the bulbous head of his dick rubbing at his entrance and all questions were pushed from BDubs’ head.</p>
<p>With a sinister grin, Doc began to push in at a slow, painful pace. BDubs groaned again at the stretch, eyes fluttering closed. </p>
<p>Doc pushed in, farther and farther, until he was about halfway in. Then he stopped. BDubs looked up again, confused. Doc was giving him a sinister grin. </p>
<p>“Doc? Why did you-“ he began. He never got to finish his sentence. Doc cut him off with a hard, harsh thrust, pushing himself the rest of the way inside with a single movement. BDubs shouted, releasing his skirt to grab the pillow behind his head. Doc leaned over him, panting as he allowed BDubs to adjust. </p>
<p>“Doc, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” he gasped, reaching up, dark eyes opening to meet one green eye and one robotic one. Doc had taken off his usual sunglasses before they had started. <br/>BDubs’ hands found Doc’s back, his fingertips digging in and establishing a handhold. He wrapped his legs around Doc’s waist, ankles hooking in the back. Then Doc pulled back. </p>
<p>The movement was slow and torturous. The next <br/>thrust was anything but. </p>
<p>BDubs screamed as Doc shoved back inside of him, setting a harsh and brutal pace as he pounded his lover into the bed. </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, so good for me, look so pretty, taking my cock like that,” Doc growled in BDubs’ ear. </p>
<p>“Yeah! Yeah! I’m so good for you!” BDubs cried out, grinding his hips down. “Fill me up, please Doc, please!” The knot in his stomach was beginning to tighten, he could feel it. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna fill you up good,” Doc replied. He was coming closer as well. </p>
<p>“Doc- ‘m gonna come!” BDubs warned him, his voice high and breathless. </p>
<p>“Come then, come!”</p>
<p>With a long, high moan, more of a scream than anything, BDubs came, squeezing down around Doc, who followed suit with one, two more thrusts. <br/>Afterwards, the two men lay together, BDubs having pulled off the remains of the maid dress that had started it all. </p>
<p>“Was it okay?” Doc whispered. </p>
<p>“I loved it,” BDubs sighed in reply. Doc smiled. </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Then he pressed a soft kiss to BDubs’ forehead and the two soon drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Heat (Rendog x Stressmonster)–October 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Small warning: The sex in this chapter could be seen as violent. It is not meant to be so, but it is very rough. It’s Ren fucking Stress to take care of his heat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day three! Ren and Stress! Also, the prompts are set in stone, they’re final, but the ships are not. If you have a suggestion for a ship you think would be good with one of the prompts, let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growling, Ren shoved her onto the bed. She gasped, gazing up at him, half-feral above her. </p>
<p>He blinked then, as she gave him a watery smile, and seemed to come back to himself a little bit. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Stress,” he mumbled. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, love, I understand, you need to get rid of your heat. I’m willing to help you,” she soothed him, cupping his cheek with her hand. </p>
<p>Ren nuzzled into the touch, sparks dancing across his skin. He was aching for a touch, for contact, for something, anything. He needed it. Stress understood.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, love, take what you need,” she whispered, allowing her hand to fall away from him. He hesitated for a second more before nodding. </p>
<p>Without further ado, Ren grabbed the neck of Stress’s shirt with both hands and pulled. It ripped right down the middle. Stress gasped as his hands found the front of her bra and ripped that too. In a few seconds she was naked from the waist up and soon would be lower she knew. </p>
<p>Ren paused then to breathe and Stress took the moment to take in her boyfriend. His chest was rising and falling, each breath coming fast now. His pupils were blown out with lust and a thin sheen of sweat shone on his skin. There was a bulge in his jeans, the only thing he was wearing. </p>
<p>He was hot, so hot, burning up. He wanted her right now. All he wanted was to shove his cock inside her tight wet cunt, to spill inside her, knot her, make her his. He needed it, he needed her. She was his, he needed the world to know it. She was his mate, he would mark her. Take her for his. </p>
<p>He couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the front of Stress’s shorts and tugged. The button popped off and Stress squirmed, helping push her shorts and panties down. She was dripping, her wet cunt soaked with sweet arousal. </p>
<p>Reaching down, she ran a finger up her own pussy lips, gathering the wetness there, and brought it to her mouth. Ren watched, transfixed, as Stress put the finger in her mouth and licked the glossy wetness off. </p>
<p>In an instant, his momentary calm was broken. He grabbed her shoulders, shoving her against the bed, holding her there, and ripped his own jeans off with one hand. Then he was rutting against her mound, hips moving in stuttering circles. Stress sighed out a moan and pressed her own hips down onto his. </p>
<p>The werewolf’s dick brushed against Stress’s clit just right, sending chills down her spine. </p>
<p>“Ren,” she moaned, reaching up and grabbing onto his arm. He huffed at her, gaze shooting up so their eyes locked. Then, in one smooth movement, Ren shifted his body just a bit and slipped inside her wet cunt. </p>
<p>Stress let out a moan that was more of a wail, her eyes rolling back and back arching. Ren stopped moving at just the tip. </p>
<p>She was so warm and wet it felt like Ren was melting. His skin was tingling where they were connected, his dick throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Stress was so tight around him, squeezing down on his length. This was what he wanted. This was what he had craved, what he needed….</p>
<p>He couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed until he had bottomed out, their hips meeting in the middle. Stress was gasping, unable to get her voice to work. Then she caught her breath and chuckled. </p>
<p>“Love, don’t be worried about hurting me.” Despite how ready Ren was to give in to his instincts, he was still nervous. The look in her eyes was reassuring though. “Just let go….”</p>
<p>Ren snapped. </p>
<p>He jerked his hips backwards then shoved forwards again, slamming into her in a rough, brutal pace. He couldn’t get enough. His face buried in her neck, he sucked in huge breaths of her scent, drowning in it, drowning in the feeling of her cunt around his dick, the slip and slide of their bodies, the taste of sex on his tongue. </p>
<p>Stress cried out and arched her back at the fury of his thrusts, her own wetness still tangy on her tongue. It was all she could taste, her senses were being overwhelmed. The scent of pheromones filled the air, thick and heavy, and Ren’s weight pressed down on her as he shoved into her over and over again, wide, thick cock spreading her open. Her plush pussy lips parted to let him through as she dripped down her ass, her thighs, each movement of his body smearing the liquid more. </p>
<p>The bed slammed against the wall with each thrust, creaking as though it were about to break. </p>
<p>Stress screamed at her orgasm as it overtook her, washing over her and making her see white. But Ren wasn’t done. </p>
<p>The werewolf never paused, not even for a second. If anything, his thrusts only grew faster. </p>
<p>Soon Stress was squirming with overstimulation, panting and gasping at the pressure. Ren groaned. <br/>At her orgasm, Stress’s walls had clenched down on him. He poked out his tongue and lapped a long stripe up her neck, unable to stop himself. Her scent was so sweet and her skin even sweeter. She was drenched in sweat, the pheromones getting to her, too, pushing her to keep going, to need more. </p>
<p>Stress reached up and grabbed Ren’s shoulders, digging her fingernails in as hard as she could, grounding herself. She could feel heat bubbling up in her stomach, growing hotter. She needed more, needed something–</p>
<p>At that moment, she felt the beginning or Ren’s knot press against her entrance. His thrusts were becoming more desperate, less coordinated. He was close. </p>
<p>“Ren-“ Stress gasped. That was it. That was all it took. </p>
<p>Ren groaned, pushing forward one last time, his knot parting her lips, and he came, spilling out inside of her, his knot swelling even as he filled her. <br/>Stress screamed, high and sweet, the stretch of Ren’s knot pushing her over the edge, the burn such a bittersweet sensation. </p>
<p>The woman’s walls were still fluttering around the werewolf’s dick as the latter lowered himself to lay beside her, turning her onto her side, stuck as they were by his knot.</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered open and Ren took her face in his hand, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Stress opened her lips to him, her body soft and pliant in his hands. </p>
<p>“‘M sorry for knotting you,” Ren mumbled against her mouth. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, love,” she whispered back. Ren pulled her close until she was buried against his chest. </p>
<p>“I love you, Stress.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Ren.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Threesome (False x Cleo x Stress)–October 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cleo pulled the blonde in close, pressing their lips together with a hunger that neared desperation. False opened her mouth at the swipe of a tongue against her lower lip, allowing Cleo entrance. </p><p>Stress moved behind False, placing her hands on the other girl’s waist and sneaking up under her shirt to cup her boobs. The builder moaned as her friend thumbed at her nipples, rubbing them, running circles around them, pinching them between her thumb and forefinger until they had hardened and began to tingle. Cleo pulled away to remove both of their shirts, Stress helping False before pulling off her own, then dove in to kiss at the skin of False’s neck. </p><p>One hand slid down False’s shorts, a finger running up her slit through her panties and making her gasp. She moaned, long and low, leaning her head back to rest on Stress’s shoulder. Cleo was working a dark hickey into the place where her throat and shoulder joined. </p><p>Once satisfied, the redhead moved down to nip at False’s collarbone, making her groan again. Then she reached down and pushed False’s bra underneath her breasts and took one nipple into her mouth. False put a hand on the back of Cleo’s head to hold her there and bucked her hips as Stress pressed down on her clit through her panties. </p><p>Both girls drew away then, causing the submissive to whine in confusion. Cleo shushed her with a quick peck on the cheek before reaching around behind her and pulling off her bra. </p><p>“Love, we’re going to switch positions now,” Stress whispered, taking False’s earlobe into her ear and tugging. False moaned and nodded. “Good.”<br/>Stress slipped off the bed and Cleo moved to sit where the former had been only a moment before. She rested her back against the headboard and motioned for False to come closer. </p><p>“You’re going to eat me out while Stress fucks you,” she whispered, taking False’s chin in her hand. “Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course,” False replied. </p><p>“Good.” Cleo leaned back and pulled her panties down with a thumb on either side. Then she spread her legs wide. “Go ahead.”</p><p>False leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Cleo’s thigh, then drew her tongue up the length of her slit. Behind her she could hear Stress moving into place. Cleo shivered at the warmth of False’s tongue. </p><p>False whimpered and buried her face between Cleo’s legs when Stress began to pull down her shorts. At a soft press of her lips to Cleo’s clit, the redhead shivered. The taste of Cleo’s arousal was sweet on her tongue.</p><p>By the time Stress has removed False’s shorts, having pulled them down a little at a time to tease the blonde, False’s face was covered in slick and Cleo was moaning as the blonde nuzzled at her folds. Stress began cupping False’s ass, rubbing it with her hands, squeezing it just a bit. False moaned into Cleo, making the zombie girl shiver. <br/>Without warning, Stress drew back her hand and dealt a stinging blow to False’s exposed backside. False whined at the pain, rolling her hips back. Stress grinned and looked up to see Cleo gazing at her, clutching onto False’s hair. </p><p>Another blow rang out in the room. Then another. And another. Then there were hands at the edge of False’s panties and deft fingers pulling them down. Once she had disposed of those, Stress slipped a finger along False’s slit to make her whine. </p><p>“Love, you’re dripping,” she cooed. False whined again. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” False nodded. “Okay, here it comes….”</p><p>Stress began to rub the head of a long, thick glass strap-on along False’s ass. She started at the very top, then worked her way down, drawing a long, lazy line towards her cunt. She stopped as the head of the dildo caught on the rim of False’s asshole. Then she continued down until the glass cock lay just at the edge of her hole. </p><p>False cooed as the cold glass rubbed between her pussy lips, pushing forward and brushing her clit. Stress knew what she was doing as she flicked False’s clit with the head. A few more strokes of her tongue had Cleo gasping. </p><p>After a moment, Stress dragged the dildo back to False’s entrance. She paused, then pushed inside. <br/>False was left gasping as her walls parted to let the dick in. It was cold and hard, unyielding, even as she clenched around it. There were bumps and ridges around the shaft, decorating the length and making her breath hitch every time one pushed past her entrance. </p><p>Then Stress bottomed out at last. False took a second to catch her breath before flicking at Cleo’s clit once more. </p><p>Cleo groaned as False ran her tongue around her entrance, taking her lips into her mouth and sucking before releasing it to moan as Stress began to pump into her. False persisted though, running her tongue up and down her slit again. Then she pressed her tongue inside of Cleo. </p><p>The redhead cried out, throwing her head back in pleasure. Her hand tightened in False’s hair and her eyes fluttered shut. </p><p>False was so good, working her tongue into all the right places inside Cleo. The slide of her lips as she moved and pushed deeper was delicious, causing a sensation too wonderful for words. Then there was a mouth on her clit instead, lips closing around it and sucking, hard. </p><p>A sharp cry, then Cleo came, pulling False’s hair in her ecstasy. False drew back and Cleo watched as Stress pumped her to completion, the blonde supporting herself on shaky arms until her orgasm washed over her and her strength gave out, falling forward onto Cleo. Stress pulled out and crawled up onto the bed beside the two girls. </p><p>“I’ll take care of you in a second,” Cleo promised, holding False close. </p><p>“Thank you, love,” Stress replied, pulling at the straps of her harness. Then she went in for a gentle kiss.</p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blowjob (Hels x Wels)–October 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s so short! I’m sorry, I forgot to write this and it’s literally 7:50 p.m. so yeah. I’ll try to make it up to you later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hels nuzzled against Wels’ crotch, gazing up at the knight as he drew a long stripe up the bulge in his pants with his tongue. Wels reached down and grabbed a fistful of Hels’ hair. </p><p>Another soft kiss to the bulge and Hels reached up to undo the button, letting both pants and boxers slide down to free Wels’ erection. A gasp escaped Wels’ lips as Hels leaned in to draw his tongue up the thick vein on the bottom of his counterpart’s dick. </p><p>Hels kissed Wels’ tip, polished it with his tongue, teased him until he was a moaning mess above him. Then, at long last, he took him into his mouth. </p><p>Wels cried out in pleasure as Hels began to bob his head, the warm wetness of his mouth a sweet paradise to his aching cock. </p><p>The slip and slide of Hels’ spit was so good, so smooth and yet provided just enough of that delicious friction. </p><p>Once Hels began to polish the tip with his tongue once again, Wels was gone. He came with a cry, throwing his head back. Hels swallowed the thick ropes of cum, the taste salty and sweet at the same time. Then he looked up at Wels. </p><p>“My turn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vibrator in Public (False x Cleo)–October 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be yesterday’s but I didn’t have time to post it. I think I’m going to take a little break from writing smut for a few days. One of my cats has to be put down and I can’t write smut like that without it being all weird and then of course I won’t be satisfied with it and it’s just not a good situation any way you look at it. I’ll finish all of the prompts eventually, hopefully by the end of the month. I can’t really promise any more than that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>False squirmed in place, waiting for Grian to stop talking. She had stopped by the Barge to buy some sand and gravel for concrete but had run into Grian instead. He wouldn’t stop talking. </p><p>The vibrator buzzed under her shorts, causing her to clutch at the edge of them. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Grian asked, voice laced with concern. </p><p>“Huh?” False looked up, alarmed. “Oh, um, yeah, I’m fine!” </p><p>Grian looked unconvinced. “Okay. Well, like I was saying–“</p><p>“Sorry Grian, I can’t stay to chat, I, uh- I have to go… see Cleo. Yeah. I have to go see Cleo–“ She shivered as the vibrator jumped up in intensity. </p><p>“I… see.” He gave her a curious, concerned look. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later–“</p><p>“Yep, see you later Grian, ah, bye!” She turned and fled, leaving Grian in the dust.</p><p>False was trembling with need as she reached the Nether portal and dove through. The second she hit the Nether floor, she unbuttoned her shorts and shoved her hand inside, rubbing at her clit with quick, furious strokes. </p><p>She groaned as a wave of pleasure washed over her and her movements grew faster and more desperate. She had to get off before Cleo caught her, had to come–</p><p>“False.” </p><p>The blonde girl froze, fingers slick with her own arousal. Looking up, she met Cleo’s eyes. </p><p>“You really shouldn’t be doing that.”</p><p>“...I know.”</p><p>“You’ve been very bad….”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bondage (Keralis x BDubs)–October 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I’m back! I’m feeling a bit better now and ready to write some more. Thank you to everyone for your kind comments regarding my cat. They honestly helped a lot.</p><p>This one’s really short, as most of the chapters will be for a little while until I can catch up. I’m working on several chapters. I’m actually really glad to be writing again. If I made a Hermitcraft one-shot book after October is over, would you guys like that? I’m thinking about it. Well, anyways, I’ll stop talking now. I hope you enjoy and thank you again for all of your wonderful comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BDubs sighed, his eyelids fluttering closed as he arched his back and pulled against the ropes binding his wrists. He was naked, warm sunlight streaming through the windows and kissing his skin. He couldn’t see it though. His eyes were covered by a maroon strip of fabric, rendering him blind.</p><p>There were fingertips tracing his skin and he shivered, the touch all the more intense due to his lack of sight. They trailed over his neck, starting just below his jaw. Then they moved down to his chest, passing over a nipple and pinching it, making him gasp. After a moment, they moved on, drifting along his stomach until they met the base of his cock. Then there was the sound of movement and BDubs groaned.</p><p>A gentle kiss had landed on the tip of his dick, soft lips pressing against the head. A tongue stroked over it, dipping into his slit, collecting the drop of precumI that had formed there. BDubs panted, trembling.</p><p>“Bubbles,” a soft voice sighed.</p><p>“Ker-Keralis,” BDubs whimpered, pulling on the ropes.</p><p>“Yes?” Keralis asked, grinning up at him. <br/>“Please….”</p><p>Keralis looked up to gaze at the man who lay before him, drenched in golden sunlight, panting, skin shimmering with sweat. He was glowing in the light from the windows.</p><p>“Please what?” the dominant man forced himself to say, despite how beautiful BDubs looked in that moment.</p><p>“Please… please suck me off,” BDubs whimpered.</p><p>“Of course, anything for you, Bubbles.” Then Keralis leaned forward and licked a long stripe up BDubs’ cock.</p><p>BDubs’ cock was long and hard, curving up towards his belly, red at the tip and with a delicious cut to it. His skin was soft and sensitive here. Keralis took the head in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and sucking.</p><p>The round tip rested on his tongue, a drop of pre spilling out of the slit as he sucked. BDubs groaned as Keralis licked it away.</p><p>Keralis leaned forward, taking his dick farther into his mouth. It rested on his tongue, warm and heavy. The scent and taste of it was so tempting, musky and sweet, overwhelming his senses. It filled his mouth and nose as he swallowed, dragging his tongue up from the base as he moved down even more.</p><p>As his cock hit the back of Keralis’s throat, BDubs moaned and arched his back. The warmth of Keralis’s mouth was wonderful, sweet and delicious, so much so that he felt like he was going to melt. He tugged on the ropes around his wrists again.</p><p>He felt like he was floating, resting on a cloud. The lack of sight helped him focus on only the feelings surrounding him, Keralis’s mouth on his dick, the ropes around his wrists, the soft silk blankets underneath him. Keralis was so good to him, taking care of him, making sure he had only the best of everything.</p><p>“Keralis, I- I love you!” BDubs cried, his back arching as he cried out, coming. Keralis swallowed and sat back, wiping his mouth.</p><p>“Bubbles, I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pet Play (Grian x Scar)–October 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long! I was having a lot of trouble with this one because it was a pet theme. I’m pretty close to getting caught up, I think. I’m planning on doing a Hermitcraft one-shot book after I’m done with this. What are some things you would like to see in the first few chapters? It’ll mostly be based on requests probably. Smut or fluff, it doesn’t really matter except I just want you to know that I don’t really know how to write fluff very well. Pairings or kinks or prompts or whatever! I also need a little bit of help with characters for some of the smuts in this book. I’d love to hear your ideas/suggestions! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell jingled with each movement as Grian pounded into Scar, gripping his thigh hard.</p><p>“Ah- ah- ah- Grian, oh- ah, yes- Grian!” Scar gasped, his words broken up by the sharp thrusts that Grian delivered up into his body. “So- so good-, Grian, god- so good!”</p><p>“Yeah?” Grian growled. He paused to readjust his grip on Scar’s leg, dangling over his shoulder. “You like that?”</p><p>“Yeesss!” Scar cried out. He threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut. The striped cat ears lay askew in his hair.</p><p>“I’m gonna breed you so good.” The prankster was panting, leaning down by Scar’s real ear.</p><p>“Please, Grian- breed me, plea- please!” Scar begged.</p><p>“I’m so close, so close, god, gonna fill you up,” Grian gasped.</p><p>Arching his back, Scar screamed as he came, streaks of white splashing up onto his stomach. Grian groaned and shoved in one more time, pushing in as far as he could. Grinding his hips in a circle, he came as well, spilling inside of his boyfriend.</p><p>Pulling out, he collapsed beside Scar, gasping.</p><p>“How was that?”</p><p>Scar cracked open an eye, tipping his head to look at Grian.</p><p>“Wonderful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Watching Masturbation (Keralis x BDubs)-October 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn, one day off and the whole schedule is fucked. Sorry this took so long, I’m still trying to work on these. </p><p>Also I’ve written so much about the Hermitcraft people that whenever I finish a sentence my phone recommends names as the next word. Doc, BDubs, and Keralis are the top three. And yes I have been writing this on a phone. The whole time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keralis tugged his hand up his cock, the soft skin sliding over the hard core and making him sigh. His eyes slipped closed as his hand moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that good?” BDubs whispered, staring at the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesss,” Keralis groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BDubs smiled and reached down to palm himself through his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare that BDubs ever got to be in control. Most times, Keralis was the one in control. So it was quite the treat when Keralis surrendered himself and the power to his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man groaned as he stroked up his dick again, a drop of precum rolling down the thick shaft. He switched hands then, making eye contact with BDubs with some effort. Now he was rubbing himself with his left hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BDubs got the hint and leaned forward, holding out a small bottle of lube. Keralis held out his right hand and watched as his lover squeezed a good amount of lube onto Keralis’ hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his fingers together to spread the lube around, then began to caress his balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keralis sighed again as he ran his fingers around his balls. After a moment, he slipped his hand down to his hole and began to run his pointer finger around the rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BDubs watched as Keralis began to push a single digit inside of himself, stretching his hole around the fingers. Keralis threw his head back, moaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” BDubs sighed, pressing a little harder on his own cock. Keralis groaned again, rolling his hips a little bit on his fingers. “Are you going to come soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Keralis gasped, finding his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then come,” BDubs invited him. Keralis threw back his head with a low cry, dick spurting lines of white cum across his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back, panting, once his vision cleared. As he raised his gaze, a chill ran through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t come yet,” BDubs whispered, beckoning him closer with a finger. Keralis gulped. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Praise (Xisuma x Grian)-October 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, one more chapter today! Only 21 more to go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well,” Xisuma whispered, rubbing circles on Grian’s hips with his thumbs. Grian whined as he sank down farther onto Xisuma’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty, look at you.” There was a loving look in Xisuma’s eyes. His dark, beautiful eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian’s hips stuttered as he gazed into his partner’s eyes, the eyes he never got to see. This was one of the rare times that he took off his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X,” the younger man breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous.” Grian leaned down and captured Xisuma’s lips in a kiss, opening his mouth to pant against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good- ah!” Xisuma cried as he pulled away, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back. He bucked up into Grian, bouncing the smaller man on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, so good, so good, right there, love it, right there-!” Grian came with a gasp, nails digging into Xisuma’s shoulders and knees clenching around his hips. Xisuma was quick to follow, grabbing Grian’s hips and squeezing. White explodes behind his eyelids, the warmth around his dick wonderful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they came down, Grian slipped to the side, eyes still closed. Xisuma turned to face him and press an open-mouthed kiss to the side of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was wonderful.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lingerie (Grian x Mumbo x Iskall)-October 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been so long! I’m sorry, I’m trying my best. I promise I’ll try to finish this by October! Hopefully long before then. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grian stepped out into the room, blushing and shy. He couldn’t lift his eyes, couldn’t bring himself to meet the gaze of his two boyfriends who sat waiting for him on the bed. Instead he just stood in front of them, not saying a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iskall stood, not speaking either, and began to walk around Grian, taking him in. Once he was right behind him, he stopped, wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s body, and began to rub at the crotch of his panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small gasp fell from Grian’s lips as Iskall pushed his body against him, palming him through the red lace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian, you look… wonderful.” Mumbo swallowed before standing up and joining his partners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> wonderful in this outfit. He felt so sexy, mixed with a large dose of embarrassment. A red bralette, small red panties, and long red stockings, all decorated with lace in the matching color. Iskall had talked him into it once, saying that red was such a pretty color on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small man moaned as Iskall cupped his cock with a hand, already straining against the panties, and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you let us take care of you?” Iskall asked. Grian nodded, his eyes slipping shut as his head lolled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of the other men spoke a word. Almost on instinct, Mumbo got to his knees in front of Grian and nudged Iskall’s hand out of the way to press a soft kiss to Grian’s clothed cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian let out a shuddering moan and tipped his head forward again to gaze down at Mumbo as the latter laved his tongue over the fabric, looking up at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. Then he opened his mouth and began to suck on Grian’s dick through the panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian was burning, fire licking up and down his spine in waves, starting at his crotch and sparking through his entire body. If Iskall hadn’t been holding him up he would have fallen and the soft kisses and gentle words whispered in his ear weren’t helping at all. He moaned as Mumbo began to tug the panties down his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo took him in his mouth, just the tip, and Grian was gone. He came with a cry, tangling his fingers in Mumbo’s hair. Mumbo swallowed and leaned back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Iskall smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mumbo, up, we’re not done yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two sad/cute cat stories:<br/>The cat we had to put down was named Egg (don’t ask idk). <br/>So Egg was really good friends with another one of my cats. Or rather, Egg really wanted to be friends and the other cat just tolerated it. Egg had this spot that he used to like to sleep. It was in the corner of the room on the floor. Recently, the cat the he was friends with was sleeping there. He never sleeps there, so it was strange. <br/>There was another cat that was friends with Egg too. She’s my favorite cat. She loves me a lot but she’s been really clingy since October. I think she might miss Egg. Well, her and the cat who was Egg’s best friend were both sleeping on my bed a few days ago, in almost the exact same position that Egg used to sleep with his friend. It was so cute and sad. Anyways, that’s about it. How are you doing? I’m always happy to talk, so if you leave a comment I’ll see and get back to you soon! I hope you stay safe. Take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Slut Shaming (Xisuma x Evil Xisuma)-October 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoo! Two chapters in one day! And just in time for Valentine’s Day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Such a dirty little slut,” Evil X growled, shoving forward with a grunt. Xisuma cried out and wrapped his arms around Evil X’s shoulders. “So filthy, taking my cock so well, look at you, so greedy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping, Xisuma nodded, digging his nails into Evil X’s back. “Yes, yes, I’m so bad, I’m your slut! Yours, only yours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s it, take it, so good, such a good slut,” Evil X panted. He grabbed Xisuma’s hips and used the new angle to slam inside him harder, reaching farther than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma cried out, arching his back, clawing at Evil X. Evil X snarled at the pain and leaned forward to get more leverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin was slick with sweat, eyes a deep red, almost the color of blood. His hair was a mess, knotted from Xisuma dragging his hands through it. He stopped and ground forward for a second before resuming his frantic pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, come on…” he growled, rolling his hips, trying to find the rhythm that would allow him to come. Xisuma keened and released Evil X to grab the pillow above his head, fingernails digging into the pillowcase. He jerked as his release washed over him again, spilling cum all over his stomach. The overstimulation came crashing down on him and he writhed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So close,” Evil X panted, grinding forward again. Xisuma almost didn’t hear him, so far gone in the pain-pleasure. “Come on, slut, I’m almost there, take it….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma cried out and gripped the pillow even tighter as Evil X hit that spot inside him again. Evil X grunted, mouthing at Xisuma’s neck. Xisuma wailed and threw his head back as his third orgasm of the night washed over him. Evil X groaned and bit down on Xisuma’s neck as, at long last, he came, filling Xisuma with his cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two lay there for a moment, breathing heavy. Then Evil X rolled over, careful to keep them connected like he knew Xisuma liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was that?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” was the reply. He turned his head to look at the admin who had his face buried in the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Xisuma rasped, lifting his face. Evil X grinned down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you enjoyed it.” His face was splotchy with red lines where the tears had trickled down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>